Only You
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: One silly morning they dance this song in the loft. Some time after, Henry puts it again in the dinner and everyone is kinda heartbroken. CS, Snowing, Charming Family feels and hints of OQ.


**Only You.**

 **The first scene takes part after Heroes and Villains, some days after Rumple has left Storybrooke. The other… well, you know when. BTW, this is my first story in English, so bear with me (you can review in Spanish but, you know, you** _ **must**_ **review).**

 **Disclaimer: Nor the characters, or the song, or the lines you recognize belong to me (sadly).**

 **Here you have the link of the song (Only you- Yazoo). www .youtube watch?v =SdvZa46xb3M**

Henry bit his lip and frowned. At the other side of the kitchen his mother, Regina, didn't seem to notice anything.

"Mom," he said.

Regina turned absentmindedly. "Yes, Henry?"

"This has to end," he said. "You can't keep going on like this."

Regina frowned. "What do you mean?" she let out a not very convincing laugh. "I'm perfectly fine."

Henry shook his head. "I know you're heartbroken about Robin Hood, but we need to keep going with Operation Mongoose! You can't give up!"

"I'm not giving up," Regina said. "I'm just… taking a break."

Henry resisted de urge to snort. "We need to cheer you up," he smiled. "And I know exactly the place to go."

.

.

"Hot chocolate?" David asked across the kitchen aisle.

Snow smirked. "As if you had to ask."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you got changed by an alien overnight," he teased.

"You've been watching too many sci-fi movies."

David pouted. "Hey! This is Storybrooke! Who knows? It could happen?"

"Yeah, right. When pigs fly."

David smiled. "That could hap-"

The knock on the door broke their playful conversation. Worried but at the same time curious, David went to open the door.

"Regina! Henry! What brings you here? Everything alright?"

Henry dragged Regina to the stools in the aisle. "Everything's fine. We just thought it would be a great idea to have breakfast all together," he smiled innocently.

" _He_ thought," said Regina.

David and Snow shared a look. They seemed to be communicating silently.

"I'll start on the pancakes, then," David declared.

The first round of pancakes was almost done when Emma appeared walking down the stairs. Captain Hook in tow.

David dropped the spatula making a loud clang. He started sputtering looking wide-eyed at his daughter and the pirate.

Emma blushed. "Don't. Nothing happened."

David grabbed the spatula and his knuckles turned white. "Because that makes me feel so much better."

Emma rolled her eyes and dragged the Captain to sit with her at the table. "We spend a long time talking after our… date. I thought it was safer if he stayed the night."

"I don't think it's _safer_ ," David grumbled attacking that last pancake with the spatula.

"Emma is telling the truth, mate. We didn't do anything," Killian promised.

Henry made a face. "Can we please stop talking about _that_?"

Awkwardness swept over the room. But Regina smiled; Henry was right, this was cheering her up.

Snow cleared her throat. "How about we get started on those pancakes?"

The small table wasn't made for six, but they managed. Even if Emma had to sit on Hook's lap and David turned purple (well, purple-er) each time he looked at them.

"Okay, this is getting silly," Emma decided after a long awkward silence. "Let's lighten up a little!"

Emma walked to the music player she and Henry brought from New York. Her eyes twinkled as she searched for a song.

"Swan? What are you doing?" Hook looked at her, bemused.

Emma smiled. "This one will do," she decided, ignoring him.

Music started playing from the speakers and Henry rolled his eyes, recognizing the song from the first few notes. Emma grabbed the spatula like a microphone and extended her hand towards her son.

"Come on, Henry. Dance with me," she said with a happy smile.

Not wanting for his mom to make a fool of her, he got up and grabbed her hand.

 _Looking from a window above_

 _It's like a story of love._

 _Can you hear me?_

Emma sang while twirling him around like a ballerina. The rest of their family wore perplexed and amused expressions looking at the pair.

But then Mary Margaret stood up and grabbed David's hand, dragging him at the middle of the loft.

 _Came back only yesterday_

 _I'm moving farther away._

 _Want you near me._

Snow and Emma sang at the same time while Henry laughed and David shook his head, amused.

 _All I needed was the love you gave._

 _All I needed for another day._

 _And all I ever knew_

 _Only you._

The little Charming family danced and sang the chorus together under the eyes of a very confused pirate and a Queen with a twitching smile.

Henry went to make his mother join their strange dance and David picked Neal up from his crib and started a waltz with the baby.

Emma grabbed Killian's hook and tugged, trying to make him stand up. He obliged still without understanding.

"Swan, is this another strange ritual from this realm? If it is I'm missing the point," he said.

Emma laughed. "Just have some fun, Killian."

The pirate's heart expanded at the sound of his name on her lips, an occurrence more common each day. He followed her to the middle of the room and watched her twirl around.

"You call this dancing?" he asked.

Henry, who was teaching Regina to make the Moonwalk, smirked. "You should teach him the Macarena," he called to his other mother.

Emma smiled warmly at Killian and took his hand and hook in hers. "Just follow the music."

 _All I needed was the love you gave._

 _All I needed for another day._

 _And all I ever knew_

 _Only you._

"It's not so difficult," Henry laughed. "Look," he moonwalked to where Hook and Emma were doing a strange waltz, then twirled on the tip of his foot and moonwalked back to her.

Regina tried. Henry doubled over with laughter.

David passed over them copying Henry's steps perfectly. "Having some problems, Regina?" he asked making a show of taking off an imaginary hat.

Regina glowered at him and Henry intervened twirling her around.

 _This is gonna take a long time,_

 _And I wonder what's mine._

 _Can't take no more._

Laughter filled the loft as they fooled around. The pancakes forgotten and the awkwardness completely gone.

Henry felt his heart beat strong with happiness. Yeah, he knew bringing Regina to the loft was a good idea.

"But, seriously, Swan. What is ' _the Macarena_ '?"

*.*.*.*.*

"What is this? Is it _magic_?"

Henry smiled at the beautiful girl. "Sort of. We call it a jukebox."

"Oh," the girl turned to look at the jukebox and Henry got an idea.

The coin twinkled beneath the light in Granny's. "If you feed it, it will sing for you," he told her the technology-impaired explanation.

Henry looked at the titles of songs and smiled when one caught his eye. _A-4_.He pressed the buttons to choose it.

« _This one is for you, mom_ » he thought when the first notes invaded the dinner. Memories of a happy morning raided him and he had to blink at the sudden heaviness of his heart.

 _And all I ever knew,_

 _Only you._

Snow closed her eyes at the familiar lyrics and the bittersweet feeling they brought. Her heart clenched and tears pooled in her closed eyes.

Beside her David smiled, both at Henry's attempts of flirting and at the choice of his song. It was a good way to keep Emma's presence ( _their_ Emma) closer.

But then he turned to smile at his wife and his heart fell at her sadness.

"Mary Margaret, it's okay. We're gonna get Emma back and we're gonna win this fight."

"I know," she said, but she didn't seem very happy about that. "You're forgetting one thing, David. If we win, Emma loses."

David sighed. She was right. But he only wanted to get his daughter back, was that too much to ask?

 _Sometimes when I think of her name._

 _When it's only a game,_

 _And I need you._

Killian's hand tightened around his rum bottle. He threw a quick look at Henry; he was with the pretty lass of Camelot.

Killian took a long drink of drum. The burning of the alcohol didn't quench the pain of his heart. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

Why did the lad have to choose _this_ song?

Memories of that happy morning burned behind his eyelids.

He missed her so much.

"Only you, Emma," he said. "Only you."

Across the room Regina sighed in Robins arms. The song brought so many feelings…

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head. "I just want everything to be over."

« _I just want to dance to silly songs in the kitchen again._ »

"We all do, Regina. We all do," Robin nuzzled his head in her hair.

"I just want it to be the way it was," she said against his chest.

Robin only held her tighter.

 _All I needed was the love you gave._

 _All I needed for another day._

 _And all I ever knew,_

 _Only you_.

The music from the dinner could be heard across the street.

« _Dark Ones don't feel anything_ » Emma reminded herself.

But the tightness of her heart begged to differ. She could see her parents (and baby brother) in a booth talking in whispers.

And Henry with the girl from Camelot. Was he flirting with her again? She should be there to give him her support.

Her eyes searched for the pirate, brooding in the bar with his bottle of rum.

« _You call this dancing?_ » he had said.

The memories that song brought were too much for her. Without noticing she started walking toward the dinner. Maybe it could be like before? Fun over silly things and happiness for being all together.

But then she caught herself. She couldn't be part of that anymore.

She didn't need to.

Emma turned around.

If only she believed that.

 _And all I ever knew,_

 _Only you._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeaahh… so how it was? Review?**

 **I just thought maybe there was more to the song that they let on. And this happened.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **CF98.**


End file.
